


take some time to celebrate: ii

by aelisheva



Series: Purimgifts Fics 2021 [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bisexual Leia Organa, Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, Force Ghost Leia Organa, Found Family, Gen, Makeover, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Space Mom Leia Organa, more space mom and daughter bonding!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29512788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aelisheva/pseuds/aelisheva
Summary: Leia gives Rey some fashion advice.
Relationships: Leia Organa & Rey
Series: Purimgifts Fics 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105415
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Purimgifts 2021





	take some time to celebrate: ii

**Author's Note:**

  * For [semperfiona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/gifts).



> hi again, semperfiona! this is part 2 of a 2 part story, but stay tuned for tomorrow's gift which features another amazing star wars heroine.....

“First of all, I think we should do something different with your hair.”

After a long (and annoyingly sandy) trek back to the ship, Rey and Leia’s ghost were now back at Rey’s quarters on the Resistance base. (The war may be over now, but people still need a guaranteed place to stay until things turn  _ normal. _ )

“What were you thinking?” Rey asked, looking into the full-length mirror propped up against a wall. Surprisingly, she could also see Leia’s reflection behind her. Whether that was because Leia was that strong in the Force, or Rey was, or both of them were, she had no clue of.

Leia tightened her jaw in thought. “Well, something different from the half-up-half-down thing you have on right now, since you always seem to be wearing that. Or the three buns.”

Rey didn’t say that those were the only two styles she actually knew how to  _ do. _ “So what do you suggest instead for this base party tonight?  _ Two _ buns?”

The older woman shook her head. “Absolutely not, that is a trademarked style,” she cracked. “How do you feel about curling irons and hairspray?”

_ I have no clue how to use either of those, _ Rey realized. “They...seem like something fun to try?”

“Good!”

“Though I’ll probably have to get Kaydel to do all of that for me, since I’m clueless about hair stuff and you don’t have a solid body anymore. No offense.”

“None taken,” Leia replied. “Plus, she’ll probably know more about the latest styles than I do. Most of the stuff I wear hasn’t been popular since me and the daughter of the ambassador to Lothal went for our date nights at the Comet Discotheque.”

Rey didn’t know what a discotheque was, and she didn’t want to make herself look even more clueless by asking. So she just nodded along and headed off to Kaydel’s quarters for some extra hair help.

[ Image Description: Picture of British actress Daisy Ridley, who plays Rey in the Star Wars Sequel Trilogy. Daisy is on the red carpet of a movie premiere event, and stands against a hazy gray background. She has pale skin, hazel eyes with dark eyeshadow around them, and light makeup on the rest of her face. The picture shows her from her shoulders up, wearing a lacy white dress and her shoulder-length hair in tightly hairsprayed curls. End ID.]


End file.
